Only You
by Sassy SOBettes
Summary: It's Valentines Day evening in the Slyhterin Common Room. All Sobettes have a date or got some kind of present, apart of Malice. But has Adrian truly forgotten about her? Fallon muses about swords and books... Akashas second SOB one-shot for the V-Day cha


I should do my homework right now...but this blank sheet of paper begged me to write. So here it is, my (Akasha's) second answer to the sobbing V-Day challenge. I know V-Day was several days ago.read it anyway and enjoy.  
  
It's dedicated to all the Sobettes, especially to Malice, about whom we know not as much as about the others. I hope I got everybody right! Screw the disclaimer, Marcus is my preeeeeeeeeeciousssssss! Mwuahahahaha!  
Only You  
  
"What did you do today?" Ravyn asked.  
  
It was evening, February the 14th, also known as Valentines Day. The girls, known as Sobettes, were in the Slytherin Common Room, lounging on the comfortable leather and velvet couches.  
  
In a corner beside the fire place, Persephone was playing piano, accompanied by Akasha, who was singing 'Someone Who'll watch over me' with her smooth alto voice. The boys belonging to the girls were absent. One could ask what they would do on such an important day besides being with their beloved ones.  
  
Well, being an ambitious Slytherin and nearly as Quidditch obsessed as Gyffindor Captain Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint had fixed a practice of an hour for the late afternoon.  
  
"Harry and I went to Hogsmeade", Xanne first answered her friends question. " He invited me for lunch to the 'Chez Sandrine', the new French restaurant."  
  
"Didn't you go out for lunch last week, too?" Morrigun asked curiously.  
  
"I bet with that boy and his gryffindorish attitude as boyfriend, you're not going to get some serious snogging until you're suffering from menopause", Fallon added smirking. " I'm not going to wait that long."  
  
"I don't think you have to", Xanne shot back. " Harry's just a bit shy. Contrary to Cassius, for whom shyness obviously is a foreign word."  
  
"And I'm glad it is. Otherwise he would probably be too afraid of me to even ask me out", Fallon replied.  
  
"He actually did?" Kate answered, looking up from her book.  
  
In fact Fallon and the Slytherin Beater Cassius Warrington were a couple for quite a while now. But still her friends sometimes wondered, how the two of them ended up together. They did nothing but argue and snog in public. Well, the snogging probably was a plus. What happened behind closed doors no one wanted to think about.  
  
"He must be suicidal", Morrigun answered. "When are you going to leave tonight? I'll go and inform Madame Pomfry that an emergency will come in later." The girls laughed at her comment. No one could or would deny that having a relationship with Fallon Anderson was like a ride on a roller coaster. A roller coaster with many loops.  
  
"Didn't you request this new sword they have at 'Smith's Weapons and Battle Wear'?" Akasha asked.  
  
She had just finished her song. Fallon and she had talked about the same topic only recently. Akasha hadn't been surprised to find out that her friend desired a new gleaming weapon for her extensive arsenal instead of the usual roses and jewellery. But Fallon wasn't a normal girl, she was the Slytherin bitch par excellence.  
  
"Yeah, I did", Fallon sounded somewhat dejected. "But the git refused to give it to me."  
  
"Well, you can't blame him. Did you really expect him to go to Smith's, take the sword, put it on the counter and ask to wrap it nicely in red paper?" Kate asked dryly. "Dating you is dangerous enough. He doesn't need to through a knife in the mix."  
  
Fallon only scowled. She would get her sword. With or without Cassius Warrington. "What about you Persephone?" Kate asked, taking the chance of her friends silence.  
  
"Well, Oliver is going to pick me up in about an hour. He didn't tell me what for but he advised me to bring warm clothing", the petit Asian answered.  
  
"Maybe he's going to invite you for a ride on his broomstick", Ravyn said, wriggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Going to polish the Wood again?" Xanne added, reminding her of her Christmas present the year before. The other girls giggled and smirked.  
  
"I'm going to leave with Draco tonight. I'm invited to the official 'Meeting Lucius Malfoy'-Dinner at the Manor," Ravyn changed the subject.  
  
"Then all we can do is wish good luck to you. Be careful!" Kate said in response.  
  
"Dinner with Lucius certainly can't be regarded a happy relaxed affair", Persephone jumped in while continuing playing.  
  
"But you already convinced Narcissa of your qualities, judging her behaviour at Christmas. That will be useful", Morrigun said.  
  
"I hope so. And I'm not planning on spending the whole evening with his parents. I'll be sure to test the comforts of the Manors bed rooms, especially Dracos. And I want to unwrap my valentine. My present, that is", Ravyn answered, her eyes gleaming. She earned a collective smirk.  
  
"Sure, 'present'!" Fallon raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of presents, what did Montague give to you at dinner?" Kate asked. Six pairs of interested eyes turned to the slightly blushing perfect. She had received a mysterious package at the table and the others were curious about its contents.  
  
"I got the first edition ever of 'Lord Byron- Poetical Works'", she answered quietly. Silence.  
  
"OK, am I the only one who doesn't get the romantic point of giving books?" Fallon asked.  
  
"It's the FIRST EDITION!" Akasha sounded exasperate. "Can I see it later, Morrigun? I love Byron. Marcus once send me a poem for my birthday." Akasha fell into a dream like state. "Since when are you romantic, Fallon?" Xanne added rather mockingly.  
  
"I still don't get the point of giving an over 100 years old book", Fallon shrugged. "But if you like it, I won't complain. Did you get a book, too, Akasha?" Her question sounded slightly amused. At the sound of her name Akasha seemed to wake.  
  
"What? No, I didn't. Instead I got this", she held out her hand. A beautiful silver band with an oval moonstone was gleaming on her left hand. "Is this what I think it is?" Persephone grabbed her hand to look at the ring closely. Akasha nodded.  
  
"He asked me to marry him!" Akasha slipped into dream mode again. The other girls gasped, but Morrigun and Ravyn had a knowing look in her eyes. Marcus had talked to both of them to find out Akasha's liking of stones. He had wanted the ring to be perfect for her. And it was, judging her expression and delight.  
  
"Congratulations. When is the happy event going to take place? And where? I hope we are invited?", Fallon said.  
  
Akasha sat down between her and Malice. "Well, we're not sure, yet. He's going to leave school this year and then he wants to train being an Auror. He insists on finishing training before marriage. And of course everyone is invited!" she answered smiling.  
  
"It seems like everybody is going to have an interesting evening", Xanne concluded, glancing at Persephone who had the decency of blushing.  
  
"Hey Malice, what about you?" Akasha asked. Malice had been quiet throughout the whole conversation. She hadn't even smiled or smirked for that matter. Now she tore her eyes away from the fire.  
  
"Well, you're lucky, all of you", a deep sadness was in her voice, although only audible to people who knew her long.  
  
"Do you mean he did nothing? No invitation, no presents, nothing? You don't say he has FORGOTTEN!?" Fallon's voice was thick with disbelief and anger. Her dark eyes were flashing dangerously. Kate could see that her friends' slender but strong fingers fingered the knife hidden up her sleeve. Fallon took it personally if someone hurt one of 'her' Sobettes. Even if this someone was a member of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Malice hung her head. Instantly Akasha embraced her in a friendly comforting hug.  
  
"I'm sure he's going to have a surprise for you. He would never forget about you", she reassured her depressed friend. She hoped Adrian Purcey indeed had not forgotten about his supposed girlfriend. Although Malice didn't talk about her feelings that much, all of her friends knew that she had strong feelings for the Slytherin Keeper.  
  
But her and the other girls musings and, in Fallon's case, thoughts about how to get back at him, were interrupted when suddenly the lights in the common room went out. Only the flickering flames sparely illuminated the group around the fire. Then a single spot light out of nowhere was directed at the entrance door of the common room. And there he was. Adrian Purcey! He was still in his Quidditch robes and in his hands was a single red rose. That was when Persephone softly began to play the piano in the background and Adrian began to sing:  
  
"Only you, can make the world seem right. Only you, can make the darkness bright. Only you and you alone Can thrill me like you do For you fill my heard with love For only you!"  
  
While singing he slowly made his way across the room towards his beloved one. She was sitting on the couch, beside Akasha, unable to move or say anything.  
  
"You're my dream come true my one and only you!"  
  
With these last lines he kneeled down and present the rose to Malice. Taking it she threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately while the girls around them and the rest of the Quidditch team, entering through the door of the common room, clapped and wolves whistled. After all, Valentines Day turned out to be a rather pleasant affair for everybody.  
  
The End  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this. I know the ending is kind of sudden but it's a one-shot and not a whole novel, *shruggs*. Anyway, if you read it, review! I would love that! 


End file.
